La Bella y La Bestia
by Lucy Kurosaki-chan
Summary: Tras un accidente con su caballo urahara se queda por una noche en el castillo de la bestia, tras la amabilidad de esta bestia, urahara toma lo que estaba prohibido, a cambio de salvar su vida, la bestia pide a orihime como su esposa...será que orihime aprendera amarlo? mi primer one-shot


_La Bella y La Bestia_

_**Hola chicos, bueno esta es mi otra historia esta vez me inspire en el cuento de la bella y la bestia, sé que esta historia es algo repetitiva pero me encanto hacerla, tendrá drama además de romance, Es un one shot.**_

_**Bleach no es mío, de TITO KUBO-SAMA**_

_**La historia es mía**_

_**Capitulo único**_

Había una vez un campesino llamado kisuke urahara, su amada esposa yoruichi murió a dar a luz a su ultima hija, a pesar de la pérdida de su esposa salió adelante con sus tres hermosas hija.

La mayor rangiku con su hermoso cabello rubio y una figura muy llamativa, es conocía como la mas "traviesa", la del medio nemu con el mismo cabello y cuerpo que su fallecida madre conocía como "seria", y la última orihime por su dulce rostro y su buen carácter y un con un cuerpo no tan llamativo como el de su hermana mayor, ella siempre sonreía conocida como "tierna".

Un día su padre se fue a la ciudad a entregar un pedido de su trabajo, Cuando montó en su caballo, preguntó a sus hijas qué les gustaría tener, si él ganaba suficiente dinero para traerles un regalo a cada una, Sin apenas pensarlo, las dos hijas mayores gritaron:

-Para mí un vestido precioso que combine con mis ojos-dijo rangiku sonriendo.

-Y un collar de plata con un dije para guardar la foto de mi fallecida madre para mí padre-dijo nemu con una pequeña sonrisa

-Yo solamente quiero que vuelvas a casa sano y salvo, Eso me basta- dijo orihime

Su padre insistió:

-¡Oh, mi linda orihime, debe de haber algo que te apetezca!-con una sonrisa dijo urahara

-Bueno, una rosa, Pero como estamos en invierno, comprenderé que no puedas encontrarme ninguna-dijo con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejilla.

-Haré todo cuanto pueda por, complaceros a las tres, hijas mías-acomodándose el sobrero que usaba cuando viajaba es blanco con rallas verdes, Diciendo esto emprendió la marcha a todo galope.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En la ciudad, todo le salió bien, pero estaba desanimado por que los únicos regalos que pudo comprar fueron el vestido azul y el collar de plata para sus dos hijas mayores, pero no consiguió la flor para orihime, Cuando regresaba a casa, su caballo se hizo daño en una pata y tuvo que desmontar.

De repente se desató una tormenta de nieve y urahara se encontró perdido en medio de un oscuro bosque.

Entonces percibió, a través de la ventisca, un gran muro y unas puertas con rejas de hierro forjado bien cerradas, Al fondo del jardín, se veía una gran mansión con luces tenues en las ventanas.

-Si pudiera cobijarme aquí…-No había terminado de hablar cuando las puertas se abrieron,

El viento huracanado le empujó por el sendero hacia las escaleras de la casa, la puerta de entrada se abrió con un chirrido y apareció una mesa con unos candelabros y los manjares más tentadores.

Miró atrás, a través de los remolinos de nieve, vio que las puertas enrejadas se habían cerrado y su caballo había desaparecido.

Entró, la puerta chirrió de nuevo y se cerró a sus espaldas.

Mientras examinaba nerviosamente la estancia, una de las sillas se separó de la mesa, invitándole claramente a sentarse. Pensaba…

-_Bien, está visto que aquí soy bien recibido Intentaré disfrutar de todo esto_-dijo pensando urahara.

Tras haber comido y bebido todo lo que quiso, se fijó en un gran sofá que había frente al fuego, con una manta de piel extendida sobre el asiento, Una esquina de la manta aparecía levantada como diciendo:

-_Ven y túmbate_\- Y eso fue lo que hizo.

Cuando se dio cuenta, era ya por la mañana, se levantó, sintiéndose maravillosamente bien, se sentó a la mesa, donde le esperaba el desayuno, Una rosa con pétalos rojos, puesta en un jarrón de plata, adornaba la mesa. Con gran sorpresa exclamó:

-¡Una rosa roja! ¡Qué suerte! Al fin orihime tendrá su regalo-sonriendo

Comió cuanto pudo, se levantó y tomó la rosa de su jarroncito.

Entonces, un rugido terrible llenó la estancia, el fuego de la chimenea pareció encogerse y las velas temblaron, la puerta se abrió de golpe, el jardín nevado enmarcaba una espantosa visión.

¿Era un hombre o una bestia?, Vestía con un solo pantalón dejando ver su torso y en el centro un agüero con unas rallas negras al rededor, tenía garras negras y su piel blanca, su cabeza aparecía cubierta por una máscara con unos grandes cuernos y un largo cabello anaranjado que llegaba hasta su cintura, mostrando sus terribles gruñidos:

-Ibas a robarme mi rosa, ¿eh?, ¿Es ésa la clase de agradecimiento con que pagas mi hospitalidad?-enojado se acercó donde estaba urahara

El hombre casi se muere de miedo.

-Por favor, perdonadme, señor…Era para mi hija orihime… Pero la devolveré al instante…. no te preocupes-dijo con la voz entre cortada.

-Demasiado tarde, ahora tienes que llevártela… a cambio de perdonarte la vida… enviarme a tu hija en su lugar-dijo serio

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!-dijo urahara con determinación.

-Entonces te perderás la vida-enojado

-Prefiero eso… que a mi maravillosa hija… este con un tipo como usted-serio pero muerto del miedo.

-Si me la envías, no tocaré un solo pelo de su cabeza, ella será muy feliz aquí conmigo… tienes mi palabra, Ahora, decide-cruzados de brazos

El padre de la chica accedió al horrible trato y la Bestia le entregó un anillo mágico, Cuando orihime diera tres vueltas al anillo, se encontraría ya en la desolada mansión.

Fuera, en la nieve, esperaba el caballo, sorprendentemente curado de su cojera, ensillado y listo para la marcha. La vuelta a casa fue un calvario para aquel hombre, pero aún peor fue la llegada cuando les contó a sus hijas lo que había sucedido, orihime le preguntó…

-¿Dijo que no me haría ningún daño, de verdad, padre?-nerviosa

-Me dio su palabra, cariño-triste

-Entonces dame el anillo… por favor, no se olviden de mí-conteniendo las lágrimas, se despidió con un beso, se puso el anillo y le dio tres vueltas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al segundo, se encontró en la mansión de la Bestia.

Nadie la recibió, No vio a la Bestia en muchos días, en la casa todo era sencillo y agradable, las puertas se abrían solas, los candelabros flotaban escaleras arriba para iluminarle el camino de su habitación, la comida aparecía servida en la mesa y, misteriosamente, era recogida después…

Orihime no tenía miedo en una casa tan acogedora, pero se sentía tan sola que empezó a desear que la Bestia viniera y le hablara, por muy horrible que fuera.

Un día, mientras ella paseaba por el jardín, la Bestia salió de detrás de un árbol, orihime no pudo evitar un grito, mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos, el extraño ser hablaba tratando de ocultar la aspereza de su voz.

-¡No tengas miedo orihime!, Sólo he venido a desearte buenos días y a preguntarte si estás bien en mi casa-serio pero detrás de la máscara estaba sonrojado por la belleza de orihime.

-Bueno… Preferiría estar en la mía, Pero estoy bien cuidada, gracias-algo nerviosa.

-Bien, ¿Te importaría si paseo un rato contigo?-

Pasearon los dos por el jardín y a partir de entonces la Bestia fue a menudo a hablar con orihime, Pero nunca se sentó a comer con ella en la gran mesa.

Una noche, orihime le vio arrastrándose por el césped, bajo el claro de luna, Impresionada, intuyó en seguida que iba a la caza de comida, Cuando él levantó los ojos, la vio en la ventana sonriendo, Se cubrió la cara con las garras y lanzó un rugido de vergüenza.

A pesar de su fealdad, orihime se sentía tan sola y él era tan amable con ella que empezó a desear verle.

Una tarde, mientras ella leía sentada junto al fuego, se le acercó por detrás.

-leerías para mi orihime-

Parecía tan amable que orihime respondió con un movimiento de cabeza, la bestia se sentó a lado donde estaba orihime mientras la escuchaba leer.

.

.

.

.

Todas las tardes orihime le leía diferentes cuentos, mientras que la bestia no dejaba de mirarla, él quería confesar que nunca fue una bestia que tenía carácter similar pero siempre fue un humano.

Fue hechizado por una haba de las nieves, el antes de ser una bestia feroz, era un príncipe caprichoso y siempre con el ceño fruncido, no tenía padres ya que antes de que el cumpliera los 10 años de edad, su padres tuvieron un accidente que les costó la vida y desde hay cambio.

Una noche que no dejada de llover, una anciana se acercó a su castillo pidiendo quedarse pero el príncipe se reusó a dejarla entrar se dio la vuelta cuando la anciana se convirtió en una hada, así como castigo por ser tan arrogante con la gente lo convirtió en una bestia feroz y la única manera era encontrar el amor verdadero.

Al día siguiente, se armó de valor para contarle a orihime sobre su hechizo, orihime se quedó pasmada sobre lo que le conto obviamente no le conto todo solo lo importante.

-entonces fue un hada que te convirtió en…. la bestia-mirándolo y tocando su máscara.

-así es, por eso, había invitado a tu padre ya que su caballo estaba herido…pero tu padre como agradecimiento se llevó una de mis rosas- tocando la mano de orihime.

-si fue mi culpa por pedirle algo que era imposible para el… bestia- miro a si a bajo por recordar a su padre.

-llámame ichigo, orihime ese es mi nombre verdadero-tocando el cabello de la pelirroja

-está bien ichigo-san-sonriendo sonrojada

Orihime por su parte empezó a sentir cosas por ichigo, él no era una bestia solo se sentía muy solo después que la hada le lanzó el hechizo, así que paso más tiempo con él, a pesar de su aspecto él era amable con orihime siempre le daba rosa, paseaban juntos por los amplios jardines y bailaban juntos.

Cada vez orihime se encariñaba más con ichigo, pero un día, él la encontró llorando junto a una fuente del jardín.

-¡Oh, ichigo!, Perdóname por llorar cuando tú has sido tan amable conmigo, pero extraño a mi familia, He estado aquí casi 4 meses…... Echo muchísimo de menos a mi padre-levantándose

Con alegría oyó que ichigo le respondía:

-Puedes ir a casa durante siete días si me prometes volver-limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas

Orihime se lo prometió, dio tres vueltas al anillo de su dedo y… de pronto apareció en la pequeña cocina de su casa a la hora del almuerzo, la alegría fue tan grande como la sorpresa, pero no todo era alegría.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Su padre enfermo cuando su hermana menor se fue con la "bestia" acostados en la cama orihime se acercó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Padres estoy aquí, por favor padre dime algo…-llorando

-mi hermosa orihime…..volviste de es horrenda bestia…. Te dejo en libertad... hija- tosiendo

-padres odio contradecirte pero la bestia es muy amable conmigo….el tierno…y lo…-tocando la mano urahara.

-orihime…por favor quédate…con tus hermanas…no me queda mucho…y no quiero dejarlas solas…-tosiendo

-padre lo siento pero no puedo prometerte nada….-llorando

-orihime por favor…..-dijo antes de morir

-¡Padreé!...-dijeron las tres.

Pasaron los días, después de que su padre muriera, orihime con sus dos hermanas se quedaran así en luto por 9 días.

-vaya las rosas se secaron- dijo rangiku limpiando la tumba

-pues casi lleva 2 semanas en la tuba-nemu a comando nuevas flores

-espera que!... llevo así dos semanas si ir a ver a ichigo…-susurrando

-orihime para dónde vas…-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Me voy…donde ichigo…. Él me está esperando y le hice una promesa-antes de salir corriendo por el anillo.

-_¡Oh, ichigo! Por favor, no te mueras, volveré, querido ichigo!_-pensando

.

.

.

.

Al llegar a la caballa ese instante cojio el anillo y le dio tres vueltas y se encontró a su lado en el jardín, Acomodó la cabeza de ichigo sobre su regazo y repitió

-ichigo, por favor… no quiero que mueras….por que….te amo- orihime intentó apartar las hojas de su rostro, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y rociaban la cabeza de ichigo.

De repente, una voz con timbre diferente se dirigió a orihime.

-Mírame, orihime- Secando las lágrimas de orihime.

Orihime bajó la vista y observó que estaba acariciando una cabeza de pelo anaranjado, aquella Bestia había desaparecido y en su lugar se encontraba con un joven muy guapo.

-¿Quién eres?-sorprendida por ver aquel joven sujetando sus manos.

-Soy ichigo, el príncipe de este reino. Era aquella bestia que todo el mundo odiaba, gracias a ti y tu amor verdadero así a mí, me has librado de la hechizo-sonriendo

-Oh, mi hermosa orihime, estoy tan contento de que hayas regresado… Y ahora, dime, ¿te casarás conmigo?-sonrojado

-Claro que sí, Ichigo-sonrojada.

Se miraron el uno con el otro, sellaron su amor con un hermoso beso.

Se casaron, y paso los años tuvieron un hermoso hijo llamado kazui, vivieron muy felices los tres, como el rey la reina y el pequeño príncipe.

Sus dos hermanas también se casaron con dos príncipes con uryu y Gin

Y todos vivieron muy felices para siempre…

_FIN_


End file.
